BallOfsunshines 100 chapter challenge
by Bound for You
Summary: my try at 100 chapters
1. Flower

I do not own- Sonny with a Chance or the characters...unless i make them up

I do Own- little to nothing at all in this story

Flower-

I spent a grand total of 10 minutes doing the he loves me, he loves my not thing with flowers-

the verdict-

10 he loves mes

3 he loves me nots

so apperntly TV's Chad Dylan Cooper loves me, I do trust that flower. For some odd reason I don't know.

So the main thing was do I love him. I mean sure I do like him in all but love was different.

Interupting my thoughts was a know on the door.

"Hi Sonny...Can I ask you Something" speaking of the man here he is right in front of my eyes.

"Errr sure but make it fast I don't have much time before rehearsal," smooth.

"Do you hate me?" He sounds so symphathetic. Well I guess it is now or never

"No, at least I think I don't I am no completely sure," There i go doubting myself again it was right at that very moment he saw the flower petals all over my floor.

He grinned wildly before asking "What are those?"

I, being a smart butt "Flower petals from flowers, you know the things that smell good and are lively color, they bloom in the spring"

He rolls his eyes "Sonny I know what they are..." I cut him off

"Then Why did you ask?" haha I feel powerful

"What I meant was why are they on your floor?"

"Oh umm, er, I was Kinda, Sorta, Maybe playing a childish game?"

"What game envoles flower petals or was it one of those farm games that you used to play back in good ole' Wisconsin,"

" Well, It was He loves Me He Loves, He loves Me not," I say reluctently

"Oh, well, do I love you Sonny?"

"Maybe, Maybe not," Two can play that game

"Fine," oh so he starts this

"Fine" I smile

"Good,"

"Good"

"So are we good"

"Oh we are so good" I finish.

**LOUD SPEAKER: Sonny Munroe you're wanted on set**

I leave without saying good bye, but as I walk out I see Chad, picking up one of my flowers and saying "She loves me, She loves me not"


	2. Hate

I do not own Sonny with A chance or any of the charactors

Hate- Chad's POV

I hate how she makes me feel. I amalways warm and fuzzy and I care. It is one of the worse feelings in the world you know caring. It makes me act guinuine. I also hate how she gets stuck in my head, like tape to paper, you can't remove it perfectly. I hate how she has brown eyes and brown hair, I awlays saw mayself with a Blond, with blue eyes, but now I find myself wanting a different type of girl. I want to go back to not knowing her but that is impossible to say the least.

I hate one major thing about sonny though- She makes me love her. It is a power I can't control, the fights are really just me wanting to talk to her, the fine,fine,good,good thing is the thing that cheers me up anytime of the day, seeing her after filmig just brings Sonshine to my day. so


	3. Love

I do not own SWAC

Sonny's POV- LOVE

What do I love most in my life? Well family and friends of coarse, but besides that? Does anybody know any of the little things I love, like my favorite flower, song, movie, and color?

To find my answers I went to the person who I talk to the most, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad what do you know about me?"

"Sonny what kind of question is that I know everything about you,"

"Really, what's my favorite flower, song, movie, and color"

"Easy, your favorite flower is a Lily, Best I Ever Had is your favorite song, Pride and Prejudice is your favorite movie, and blue is your favorite color,"

"Hmm, didn't think you paid that much attention, then what do I love most,"

"Me, DUH," cocky as usual, but I couldn't come up with a real answer. Wait did I love chad?

"Earth to Sonny, and if it is that important, I love you too," he said that with a smile

"Fine" What I can't help it

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So Chad are we good"

"Better than ever"

With that I had an answer, someone did know those little things and even the major one.


	4. Brother

I do not own Sonny with a Chance, or Sterling Knight, he and Shaun White are sexy beasts (sorry)

Brother- Chads POV

Another day in the studios, sometimes it is fun, but sometime it can take way too long. I sometimes have to wait hours before I see my Sonshine, and thats difficult, sure she dosen't have feeling like me, but anyway, I had no clue what type of day this was going to be. Especially since my little brother was coming today, his name is Trevor Anthony Cooper, he is eight years old and is a man of few words, unlike me. I don't see Trev often, the only sibling of mine I see is my twin sister Leah, but thats only because she is one of the lunch box girls. So, I was nervous to be watching him today, my schedule was only a forth of the way full and I am sure that will be filled soon.

I picked Trevor up at my mom and dad's house (I live by my self, well and Leah sometimes)

"Hi Trev how are you?" I ask not knowing if he will answer with words or hand motions

"Hi Chad" he says after a thumbs up.

After that he said nothing to me. Trust me it was I quiet car ride.

"Hey, do you want anything to eat or did Mom feed you,"

"Mom didn't"

With that we went to the cafeteria. Where we ran into none other than Sonny Munroe, she didn't notice me, but Trevor, and thats only because he ran into for real.

"Oops sorry" plain ole' Sonny "Well who are you" seeing that he wasn't a regular

"Well, I am Trevor Anthony Cooper, this is my big brother Chad, but you knew that," I have never heard that kid say so much.

"Well Trevor, I am Allison Katherine Munroe, how are you" Was she really conversing with him?

"I am grand, and how are you Allison," What is going on?

"I am great thank you for asking, and you can call me Sonny,"

"Oh so you are the girl chad can't stop talking about, he is always saying how you have pretty eyes, he even talks about you in his sleep, whenever he is home on the weekends," I do not

"Well, Trevor it was nice meeting you but I have to go to filming"

"Okay bye Sonny"

*Later*

Trevor and I were in the car going home, we did a lot of fun things he was talking more what had gotten into him this morning

"Trevor, why are you so talkitive today"

"Well, after the pretty Ms. Sonny talked to me, I realized how much of a lady's man I really am"

I couldn't help but laugh, maybe my little brother was more like me that I thought.


	5. Poster

I do not own sonny with a chance,

Come with the breeze- Gone with the Wind

The Folder- The Notebook

The Grandmother- The Godfather

The Break of Dancing- The Sound of music

Poster: Sonnys POV

I came home after a long day at So Random! Seriously all I need right now is to be in my room listening IPOD. I walk into my room and look around, you can barely see the wall, why? Because every one of them is covered with posters of Chad. Okay I admit it I have a tincy wincy little crush on him, but no one knows. Most are movie posters from films like- Come with the Breeze, The Folder, The Grandmother, The Break of Dancing, and of course A Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story, but none at all were from MacKenzie Falls. They only thought I get is 'I hope Chad never see these'

this was hard to write I had no insporation sorrry.


	6. Authors Note

I won't be writing for 2 weeks and when i get out of school I will finish this


	7. Song

Song: Chad's Pov

I walk around the studio like it is a usual day, but it wasn't. The studio was closed for the day and I was in my not-so-usual attire of a plain white tee shirt and jeans. I had a master key to the studio which meant I could go anywhere in the studio at anytime I liked. So I made my way to my favorite place the So Random! prop house. Yes, I know what your thinking ' Chad why is that your favorite spot' well to be honest I love this place cause Sonny does and if Sonny loves it then I do to, it is only lodgic. I was about to walk in when I heard a piano playing. I was panicing; How could someone be here? and even better question of who is in here? One of those questions was answered when I heard singing of a girl come through the door, the sound making me melt. Sonny. I listen to what she is playing. Our song, the one we danced to during the prom, but it was slowed down a bit. I decided it was time for me to walk in. I was just in time to hear her say

"Why can't I get that song out of my head?"

"Because it is our song Munroe," I answer her. Why couldn't I keep quite.

"Chad what are you doing here?" Here we go.

" Well Munroe, seeing how I have nothing better to do on my day off I decided to come to the studio. It was my pleasent suprise to learn you were here," What? I can't lie to Sonny, she reads me like a book.

"Oh, well can you leave? I am kinda busy," I was a little reluctent but I left anyway.

I put my ear to the door and heard her sing the song again. I loved it more than the origanal. It was so us, so perfect. I left the door after she was done and started listening to my ipod. I played our song, but it was like silver to gold, it was obvious at that moment that I Chad Dylan Cooper love Allison Marie Munroe.


	8. Time :'

SOnny pov- Time

*This one is sad *

It was about time for it to happen. Everyone could see we loved one another and everyone could see that we would end up married with kids and a white picket fence. Then, before our time came, his ran out. He was driving to MY house, to se ME, and a car belonging to MY dad hit his. Chad died on impact. Dad wasn't driving the car, it was only made it a little better. The pain was killing me. I couldn't help but think it was MY fault which it probably was and now I think I cry everytime I see a picture of him. Even after 5 years. I have tried to move on but every guy I date tells me the same thing; "You are just not the one". It hurt so I just let it go. I new that in time I might meet someone who will love me, though by then I will probably be a eighty year old woman who has problems with hearing. I knew deep in my heart that he would be with me for all my life weather here or with god. I loved him in all honesty. I just didn't realize it in time.

haha I used time way to much.


	9. Nachos

NACHOS-Sonny's pov

It was tuesday night at I was at my other job. I work at a mexican resteraunt in the middle of Hollywood. I do to help pay for the appartment I just rented on my own, aand a little more spending money. The only bad thing is that this place is dead most of the time. So I just rest my elbows on the counter and rest my head in my hands. I was slowly drifting to sleep when someone walked in. The last person I ever want to walk into this place.

"What do you want Chad?" I ask him with a annoyed tone in my voice.

"You, a soft taco, nachos, and a coke," he says as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I can do all but the first," I reply to he smooth pick-up line that would never work.

"Come on Sonny you know you can't resist this," he tells me while gestering at himself.

"Yes, I can. Now sit down and I will bring you your food in a minute." He did as he was told and I swear he had a look of hurt painted on his face as he walked away.

Five minutes later his food was done. I picked up to tray but noticed that the nachos made it off balance. So I carried them with my free hand. I walked to Chad's table and just as I sat the nachos down, right when he looked down, smearing him with an asortment of stuff. When I saw his face it was a cheese sause color with salsa, Jalepanoes, and broken chip fragments all over.

"Chad, I am so sorry!" I say holding the o on so for effect.

"It is okay Sonny, but you have to take it off," He gives me a little task. I picked up a napkin just before he told me "With out using one of those," I was screwd.

"Exactly how am I supposed to do tha..." I was cut off but chad kissing me and my boss telling me my shift was over. The cheese on his face had made it's way onto mine while he kissed me.

It was nothing like I imagined my first kiss with Chad to be like, but everytime I see nachos, especialy when my husband is eating them, I smile, and shove them in his face, like so many years ago.

Review if you read.


End file.
